Sleepover
by destinationXoblivion
Summary: Frankie visits the Hyde residence for a not-so-G-rated night with the boys. Holt/Frankie, Jackson/Frankie, NSFW, smutty.


Hey, guys! Here's this for you. I haven't updated this account in years and I'm probably just gonna delete all the old stuff.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Frankie was on fire. No, seriously, she thought she was. Ever since she'd agreed to the invitation for an overnight at the Hyde residence (mom and daddy dearest were away at some science convention; they'd be alone, Frankie Fine, promiiiiise…), she'd felt like she was running more than a little hot. It wasn't something with her bolts; it was…actually kind of embarrassing. She was so heated that she couldn't see straight. Telling her dad she was staying the night at Clawdeen's (she'd said Clawdeen, right? Or had it been Cleo?), she'd felt like she was in a daze. For the first time in her (albeit short) life, she was LYING to her parents about where she was and, even worse, she was staying the night with a BOY.

She still wasn't sure where she stood with the Hyde boys. It'd been a while since she called it off with them both, not out of desire to be rid of them, but necessity. Their chaos made their relationship with her rocky at best, swaying and jolting her emotions around like a stormy sea. So she'd called it off, but this…well, she wouldn't call it a date. She'd seen Holt flash the condoms in his pocket when he invited her to stay the night, the wink as she watched the shiny wrappers disappear back into it like they'd never been there at all. Maybe it was a little bad that she was so into the whole thing…maybe it was worse that she had made a playlist on her iCoffin for the night. For a while it was all hot beats and heavy bass, then it slowed to soft love ballads and acoustic tracks. She knew how to play this game, and she was kind of shocked at how prepared she was. This night was going to start with a bang and…well, actually it would end with a bang too, but a softer one. That is, if Jackson was willing to comply. Frankie wasn't 100 percent positive that he'd go for a one-night stand sort of thing.

She was ushered in quickly when she got to the house, Holt's hand yanking her in the door and slamming it shut before anyone noticed the girl go in who wouldn't be coming out. His smirk was stretched damn near cheek to cheek as he crossed his arms behind his head, shaking and whistling.

"Man, Frankie Fine, I didn't figure you'd show…figured you might be a little too…chicken." He was still smirking, thumb in his pocket messing with something that was crinkling with every movement. His hips were pushed forward, and Frankie couldn't help but notice that his pants looked a bit more filled out than normal. She blushed, and he leaned forward. "Well, glad you could make it. It's gonna be fun, ghoul, just you wait and see."

"I…I should hope so, I lied to my dad to be here!" She sounds dumb, childish and she knows it, sighing and undoing a few of the buttons on her top – maybe she can make up for it by showing a little skin. She doesn't miss how Holt's eyes roam, gleaming as they take in the slight curve of her breasts, small but round, firm.

"Ooh hoo…lying to daddy…what a bad girl! Sorry, I guess I underestimated you, huh? Guess you're not as cutesy as I thought. Here…" he leaned forward more, brushing fingertips down the center of her chest, popping buttons down to her midriff with a concentrated face. "I got you, babe. You're shaking…it's okay, I'll help with the buttons."

Frankie arched her back, watching in awe as he deftly removed her shirt, leaving her in just her undergarments and a skirt, realizing how lewd she must look. She blushed deep, trying to cover herself (don't the girls in magazines do that when they're half naked?) and preserve her modesty, but Holt took her wrist to pull her hand away.

"Nah, Frankie Fine, don't bother with all that…you gotta know you're gorgeous, come on! If anything you could be a little MORE naked, y'know? If you gotta cover something with that pretty hand, I got just the thing."

She guessed where it was going before it happened, looking up at the ceiling to hide her blush as she felt her hand wrap around the bulge in his pants. She wasn't sure what she had expected, but it was HOT, firm under her hand and it made him moan when she squeezed gently. Oh. _Oh._ She liked that sound. Holt didn't bother holding back, he let the sound come out just like he let every other thing out of his mouth without a thought, closing his eyes and shaking his head as he smiled. She watched him shamelessly like this, kneading him through his pants, exploring, then took initiative. She undid the top button, slid the zipper down in one smooth motion.

Holt clicked his tongue, hooking his thumbs in the waistband of his pants to slide them down his thighs, chuckling "Baby, you got this, don't you? Yeah…you can tell what I like, come on. Just let the moans lead the way; you'll figure it out. And when you're ready for me to take it all off…well, you just let me know."

Frankie jolts a little bit, the sparks flicking off her fingertips as she smirked up at Holt, chirping "I got it!" as she pulled the tight underwear down without hesitation. Well, that was new. She'd heard Cleo talk…her and Deuce had a lot of…fun…but hadn't known what to think or what to imagine. It was…different. Maybe she should have waited for him to take the underwear off himself. But, it was too late for that now, so she delicately wrapped her small hand around it, smiling as she heard the sharp intake of breath.

"Is that…do you like it? I mean…I've never…and it's _really_ big." If Jackson's up to par with his alter ego, she's going to be pleasantly surprised. And also stuffed so full she might die. Again.

Holt's eyes softened, his hand wrapping gently around hers as he helped her set the pace, leaning down to kiss her, holding her face and bucking against her hand, whispering "Hey, hey, it's okay, Frankie Fine. Everyone has a first time, and you're…fuck…you're doin' really great so far. Just…a little faster….oh yeah, here we go!"

He was so hard and hot that it felt like he was BURNING her hand, but it didn't really compare to the burning she felt between her legs. There had been a few times, a few nights curled up with Holt's coat, Jackson's sweater…her hands had wandered down there and come back slick, but it hadn't ever been as intense as this. She found herself aching, wanting, to the point where she had to close her legs tight to quell the ache. She barely even noticed when his hand left hers, undid her bra and slid down her skirt, chuckled a little bit when he saw how wet her panties were. Nothing like having a girl wet in your living room. Even better was having her rocking against his leg how she was…knowing Jackson would KILL him if he knew what he had planned for the night. But hey, he had been the one with condoms in his drawer, so maybe he wasn't all peaches and cream, huh?

"Can we…go to your room?" Frankie asked, letting him go and taking a step back. Holt had to moan again when he finally got a good look at her, perky tits and pretty hips, a true masterpiece, biting her lip and twirling her hair and waiting for his answer. He took her by the hand (after she grabbed her iCoffin), fishing the condoms out of his pocket first before leaving the pants on the ground, dropping the underwear too and yanking off his shirt so he was all the way naked, almost disconcertingly comfortable that way.

He didn't bother closing the door to his room and they fell onto his bed, her on top of him, the sheets smelling like Jackson down to the last fiber. She tried to feel guilty, but Holt was sliding her thin panties down her legs and she was spreading them, straddling his waist and she was moaning louder than she had thought she would already, nearly screaming when his cock rubbed against her. He rocked his hips up along her entrance, hissing at how wet she was as Frankie reached over to put the iCoffin on the dock. The music started…loud. Holt had been the last one to use this. He smirked, reaching for one of her tits, leaning up to suck firmly on her nipple, his other hand thumbing at the other one.

"You're soaked, Frankie Fine…damn! So…what do you want to do? I'm allll yours."

He leaned back onto the pillows, letting her explore for herself. She rolled her hips against his cock, gasping and grabbing at her breasts, teasing the nipples and positioning herself, beginning to sink down and –

"HEYYYY whoa wait up there, ghoul! Okay, okay, I know what you want. And I'm gonna give it to you. But…here…just let me put this on, okay? You gotta put this on first."

He looked honestly shocked, and Frankie was embarrassed that she hadn't considered it before she made an idiot out of herself. Her bolts buzzed a bit and she scooted back, watching him roll the condom down over his cock and apologizing (how could she have been so stupid?).

Once the condom was securely on, Holt lay back down and Frankie got back into position. She really REALLY wanted to watch the face he made when she sunk down onto him, she did, but she couldn't help but close her eyes tight as his cock slid inside her, stretching her wider than her fingers ever had. It BURNED, but it wasn't unpleasant, and she wanted more. Her mouth opened and she moaned loud as she buried him up to the base in her, the loud music vibrating between them and making her shudder.

_Shit. _He wasn't going to last long at this rate, with her pussy tightening around him and god he'd be lying if he said that he hadn't been nearly half hard all damn day waiting for this. He shoved up into her, drinking in the scream that came out of her mouth, changing his position until he hit the spot and ramming it again and again. Her tits bounced as he slammed her up and down, and he applauded Jackson's good taste in girls (he'd been the one who'd pointed her out, right? And he'd been the one jizzing in tissues at night thinking about her…) as she lost her balance and cutely steadied herself with a hand on his thigh. She didn't know it was happening until it was too late, clenching tight around him and coming with a loud gasp of his name, shaking and sparking all over, electricity racing up his body. He grabbed her hips and sunk in deep, felt himself filling the condom as he came in bursts, pulling her down to bite on her shoulder as he rode out his orgasm inside her, shuddering and flopping back onto the sheets when the waves had subsided. He heard her breathing over the thumping bass. God damn.

He wasn't sure what to do now, so he pulled her down next to him and wrapped his arms around her, smiling at how she giggled.

"That was…oh _wow, _Holt! I…well, I have to stay over more often. I had no idea! Ah! And all this time I just thought maybe Cleo was crazy!" She shook her head, her hair tickling Holt's face and wrapping her arm around his waist. Frankie closed her eyes, recognizing the song, realizing half-happily that the playlist was just about to change. Holt looked like he was about to drift off (lazy boy!) when the music slowed down. "Sorry," she said as he started to change, "I just had to try the other half!"

Jackson opened his eyes, fumbled for his glasses, but started frantically wiping them clean when he looked next to him on the bed. Frankie is here. Frankie Stein is in his bed, and he's NAKED! Oh…oh no. She's naked too. He wished this were the first girl he'd woken up to naked. He wished Holt could just behave himself. He wished a lot of things. Actually, he'd wished for Frankie Stein naked in his bed. He was such a pervert.

"Hey there, sleepyhead!" She cooed at him, ruffling his hair and kissing his cheek. God, she was always so cute. "See anything you like?"

He didn't bother asking why she was there. He peels the sticky condom off his used cock and knows full damn well what had happened. He bites back the bile and recognizes that Holt got his way yet again.

Frankie pouted, pulling Jackson closer to her, and he damn near rolled back off the bed when he felt her tits pressed against his chest, softer and warmer than he ever imagined (and he's ashamed to admit that that's a LOT of imagining). His cock started stirring, still sensitive from the last time he came, and of course Holt would leave him with the pain of getting it back up again so soon.

"Frankie…" he tried to sound somewhat manly. His voice cracked. God damn it. "Of course I…you look…those are…god you're beautiful."

His fingers trace stitches and the mottled skin around them, his eyes searching hers as she smiled, wrapping her leg around his waist and GOD she's so hot down there. It's really not fair and he pulls a face as he stiffens more against her thigh. Dammit, Holt.

"Thanks…Jack, I'd…I'd be a liar if I said that I wasn't really happy to be here with you. Naked. In bed. We're naked in bed!" She looked like she had just realized how dirty it was, barely in high school and already in some guy's bed. Her dad would kill her. It didn't stop her from putting her hand between his legs, feeling how hard he'd gotten already.

"Yeah, Frankie…we're naked. In bed. And I've kind of…always wanted it. I know that sounds bad! I just like you…so much…and I…god, I should just stop talking. I sound so dumb." He couldn't help but think of how smooth Holt talked, how she must be losing her arousal with every word that came out of his mouth. He should probably just act now, talk later. Before he talked himself out of this.

He lifted her thigh off him, kissing her softly when she pouted and getting on top of her like he'd seen in the movies. This was romantic, right? Girls loved this. And she really did seem to, spreading her legs wide and bringing them up around his waist, and his hands shook so bad that he couldn't open the condom without dropping it three times. Real smooth, Romeo. He got it on, though, without ripping it (pretty sure…those things were durable, right?), and she looked so soft and sweet as he stroked her face and slid himself against her. His eyes fluttered shut as he trembled; just feeling her like this was almost too much. But her hand guided his cock to her entrance, and he got the courage to push himself inside.

He went blind. Or at least, he thought he had. He saw stars when he sheathed himself inside Frankie Stein, the girl of his dreams for over a year now and god he'd never been so in love. She was tighter than his hand could ever get when he stayed up late pretending to be inside her (fucking her, a snide voice told him), and he had to sit still for a bit to compose himself before he started in, thrusting shallowly at first. He went slowly, but he pushed in deep, making her gasp and bite at her lip in the cutest way. He hesitantly brought a hand up to her breast; squeezing and loving how it fit perfectly in his hand…she was built for him. She was perfect.

"I…this…so good…" he tried to choke out, making her giggle and put a hand over her mouth. Great. She was even laughing at him while they had sex. "I mean…you feel so good. Tight, Frankie…gonna kill me."

"I don't want you to die," she said, contracting her muscles and squeezing tighter around him. She was out to kill him. "I think you'll be fine. Come on, Jackson…just….ah…get a little deeper, baby, okay?"

He took it as a challenge. He shoved in deep, up to his nuts and oh my god he nearly came but in a heroic moment he held back. She SCREAMED. So he did it again, and again, and again until she was a shaking mess under him, her hair a wreck and her bolts sparking out of control as she lost it on his cock. She had never looked so good.

He made it a few more good, rough thrusts before he spilled hard, emptying himself into the condom and having a brief flash of panic when he realized that putting it on had been a blur (had he? He had, he had.). His hands were shaking as he collapsed onto her, sweaty and panting, closing his eyes and relaxing to the music. She stroked his hair, her eyes sliding closed too.

"God, you guys are…really amazing. I could do this all night! I just…need…recharged…."

She fell asleep, holding his head in her hands, smiling. She'd never been so exhausted, not even after a rigorous fearleading practice. It was worth it.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hope you enjoyed! 3


End file.
